<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cuddles &amp; Cloud 9 by iitsmakeyah</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29730546">Cuddles &amp; Cloud 9</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iitsmakeyah/pseuds/iitsmakeyah'>iitsmakeyah</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>a very sexual &amp; in-depth relationship between 2 shield agents [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breakfast, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, F/M, Female Peter Parker, Flirty Wade Wilson, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Morning Cuddles, Pancakes, Precious Peter Parker, Pretty Wade Wilson, Sleepy Cuddles, Subspace, Teasing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:07:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29730546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iitsmakeyah/pseuds/iitsmakeyah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>so this oneshot is a small attempt at explaining subspace and hinting at peter and wade being in a dom/sub relationship so hopefully i explained it correctly</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Wade Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>a very sexual &amp; in-depth relationship between 2 shield agents [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cuddles &amp; Cloud 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so this oneshot is a small attempt at explaining subspace and hinting at peter and wade being in a dom/sub relationship so hopefully i explained it correctly</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>There was a time that Wade thought he would never be happy but lying in bed with Peter made his doubts go away, Peter was something special and he could see himself being with her forever. Wade pulled her closer to him, her back pressing up against his chest and he was fully content with laying in the bed with her for the rest of the day. </p>
<p>Peter snuggled further into Wade and sighed, Wade, kissed her neck lightly and smiled. “Morning.” </p>
<p>Peter smiled softly without opening her eyes, “Mm good morning,” </p>
<p>Peter turned and tucked her head underneath Wade’s chin and Wade laid a kiss on her head. She was beautiful in the morning, well, she was beautiful every hour of every day but Wade thought she was the prettiest in the morning especially when the sun was hitting perfectly on her skin. He could easily get lost in counting the freckles on her face and just getting lost in <em> her.  </em></p>
<p>Wade peppered her face with kisses while she slept softly and when he tried to get out of the bed, Peter whined and snuggled closer to him which to Wade was adorable. “Peter, baby, don’t you want breakfast?” He said with a chuckle. </p>
<p>“No. I want you to stay in bed with me.” Peter huffed. </p>
<p>Wade sighed with a smile, “Okay whatever you want.” </p>
<hr/>
<p>They slept in for another hour before Wade declared that they should probably get up and eat something, it took Peter a while to finally get out of bed but she finally rolled out of Wade’s bed and looked around Wade’s room to find her clothes. They were scattered all around the room and she couldn’t put her underwear back on, they were ruined from the night before from how wet she’d been from Wade’s relentless teasing. </p>
<p>She felt the heat on her cheeks from blushing hard, she walked over to Wade’s dresser and grabbed a pair of his underwear and one of his shirts. She was practically drowning in his shirt, it kept falling off her shoulder and it fell past her knees looking more like a dress than a shirt but she still wore it. </p>
<p>She smiled and had a giddy feeling inside of her when she had on Wade’s clothes because she knew that she was his. She was right? They hadn’t established if they were dating but the whole locker room conversation seemed to say that but she could never know until she asked. She smelt the pancakes and walked out into the kitchen, she must’ve been too engrossed in their activities from the previous night because she didn’t notice how nice Wade’s apartment was, being a mercenary must’ve paid off but she quickly got distracted because Wade was standing at the oven without a shirt and Peter was instantly distracted. </p>
<p>She stood at the counter with her head resting on her hand and just stared at Wade with a smile on her face, she probably looked like a psycho but she didn’t care. Wade knew that Peter was staring - he’d be a bad merc if he didn’t know someone was staring at him but he’ll let Peter have this one. </p>
<p>He turned around to face her and grinned widely, “Like what you see, baby?” </p>
<p>Peter hummed and grinned, “Yes sir.” </p>
<p>“Let’s eat before we explore your BDSM fantasies.” Wade chuckled. </p>
<p>Peter rolled her eyes, fully content with staring at the hard muscles on Wade's back but they quickly sat at his island and started eating, Peter moaned at the first bite of the fluffy pancake, “Oh my god, babe, these are so good.” </p>
<p>Wade chuckled and started eating his pancakes too, it was almost domestic and Wade wouldn’t have had it any other way. They talked over their breakfast and every time Wade said something Peter would find herself laughing at his stories, he told them like no one else - he always had another story that somehow connected with the first and Peter had never laughed harder in her life. </p>
<p>When they were done, they stayed at the island and just talked until Wade got distracted, “You look so good in my clothes, baby.” </p>
<p>Peter moved closer to Wade getting in his space and leaning close to his ear and whispering, “I look way better than you.” </p>
<p>Wade hummed in agreement, ‘“Can’t argue with that, schnookums.” </p>
<p>Peter giggled and pecked Wade’s lips. Wade bit his lip and placed his hands on her hips underneath his shirt, Peter gasped at the warmth and goosebumps immediately popped up on her skin. Wade pulled her closer bringing her off of the stool while he was still in his seat, he ran his hands over the smooth expanse of her upper body and his hand traveled up her body until he was able to touch her breasts with his bare hands. </p>
<p>Peter keen under the touch and arched into his hands but Wade kept going up and his hand stopped at her throat and he looked up at her to get a confirmation, Peter was in a daze. Her eyes glazed over and she felt as though she wasn’t in her body but out of it and on a cloud going higher in the sky but the hand on her throat kept her grounded. Peter’s hand grabbed Wade’s and she moaned out loud. </p>
<p>Wade groaned and kissed her with his hand still heavy on her throat, “Baby? You like this?” </p>
<p>Peter nodded and tightened her grip on Wade’s hand, “Yesss, love this.” </p>
<p>It came out almost as if she was slurring and Wade couldn’t breathe for a second, he thumbed at her bottom lip and watched her reaction and Wade thought he died (which would be fine) because her mouth was wrapped around his thumb. Peter didn’t think about her next move, she just let it happen, and what a good idea it was. </p>
<p>“Fuck, baby, <em> fuck </em>” Wade groaned. </p>
<p>Peter moaned around his thumb but Wade pulled his finger out of her mouth before things could further escalate, “Pete, you with me?” </p>
<p>It took Peter a moment but in the end, she answered, “Yeah,” </p>
<p>“You sure?” </p>
<p>“‘M with you, Wade.” </p>
<p>Wade nodded, “Okay. I need you to move your hand so I can move my hand, okay?” </p>
<p>Peter whined and Wade quickly reassured her, “It’s okay, it’s okay. Just let me move my hand, be a good girl and let me move my hand.”</p>
<p>She nodded and moved her hand slowly and Wade took his hand off her throat at the same pace, running his hand back down her body slowly. “Good girl, you did so good,” </p>
<p>Peter smiled softly at the praise, “Kiss me?” </p>
<p>“Of course,” Wade obliged, leaning in and kissing her soft and slow until she came back to herself. </p>
<p>Peter pulled back and smiled softly, “What was that?” </p>
<p>“What did it feel like? How did it make you feel?” </p>
<p>Peter couldn’t explain it, she felt like she was sitting on a cloud of endorphins almost as if she was high but she wasn’t coming down anytime soon, “It felt like, like I was high? And I wasn’t going to come back down unless you let me.” </p>
<p>Wade nodded, “Yeah, I’ll explain what that is. Just after I fuck you in my shirt.” </p>
<p>Peter yelped when Wade tossed her over his shoulder, “Wade!” </p>
<p>Wade just chuckled and walked them into his room, closing the door behind them. He was going to make sure that Peter wouldn’t be able to walk afterward. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i hope you enjoyed this oneshot, tell me what you think and let me know if the hinting was good or not</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>